1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a circuit board and manufacturing the circuit board, and more particularly, to a circuit board including bumps through which layers can be connected without using via holes to be formed by drilling, and a method of manufacturing the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As nowadays customers require multifunctional products, the size of electronic components included in a product has to be reduced in order to increase the number of electronic components mounted on a circuit board.
A multi-layer circuit board of an electronic device includes a plurality of stacked boards on which electronic components are mounted. Such a multi-layer circuit board can perform more complex electric functions as compared with a single-sided board or a double-sided board, and electronic components can be densely mounted on the multi-layer circuit board. Therefore, multi-layer circuit boards are widely used for various electronic devices.
For example, a multi-layer circuit board is fabricated by forming interconnections on each board for electric connection between components, stacking a plurality of boards, drilling via holes for electrically connecting layers of the boards, and plating the via holes or filling the via holes with a conductive paste.
However, since via-hole drilling is a troublesome process requiring many steps, the via-hole drilling increases manufacturing costs. Furthermore, due to multifunctional semiconductor components having more signal inputs and outputs, more complex circuits are used, and thus, a greater number of fine via holes are necessary. As a result, manufacturing costs and time increase largely due to machining of via holes.